


McGenji合集

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 一些肉渣练笔合集补档





	1. 所谓日本文化体验谈

**Author's Note:**

> 足交+女装水手服+玩具play，普通人AU

从日本寄过来的包裹中拆出了奇怪的东西。  
“这是……你前女友的？”麦克雷从一堆衣服里拽出那件轻飘飘的布料，可爱的蝴蝶结，藏蓝色的三角领，还有短短的百褶裙——怎么看这都是传说中的JK制服吧。  
源氏从一堆旧游戏碟当中抬首瞟了一眼，“哦那件啊，是我的衣服。”语气平静地丝毫不像是刚投下一个重磅炸弹的样子。“我哥居然把这个也一起寄过来了啊。”  
“你们日本人……都是这样的吗？”麦克雷艰难地咽了口口水，他刚刚还看见箱底有卷成一团的黑色丝袜。  
源氏噗嗤一下笑出来，“是万圣节的装扮啦。”他拿出手机翻了翻，调出一张照片来，“你看还有照片——”  
照片不是很清晰，昏暗的灯光显示这是在某个party上，源氏和几个好友勾肩搭背地挤作一团，所有的男生都穿着裙子，可是麦克雷的眼睛离不开自家男友穿着水手服的样子，短短的裙摆下面露出一截大腿，在相机下简直白的发光，再往下被过膝的黑丝袜包裹住，而且男孩乱糟糟的绿发上面还顶着一对黑色的猫耳。  
源氏明显意识到了男友的沉默，嘴角挂着的微笑带上了调笑的意味：“机会难得，要不要试试看？”  
“试什么？”明知故问。  
“和你在一起这么久还没带你体验真正的日本文化呢。”源氏把那套衣服从麦克雷手里拽过来，还没忘拿走箱底的丝袜。  
“我还以为吃河豚那次已经够刺激了呢。”  
“别说废话了，就说你想不想要？”  
“……想。”  
“那不就得了。”源氏对他眨了眨眼，露出一个怎么看都是不怀好意的微笑。

结果麦克雷躺在卧室的床上，从欲火焚身等到百无聊赖，手机上的游戏都通过了十几关，不由得觉得自己是不是又一次地被自家男友耍了。  
然而当门终于被推开的时候，麦克雷可算是知道他男友这么久是去搞什么了。  
水手服被好好地穿在身上，轻飘飘的蝴蝶结点缀在胸口，百褶裙下面的绝对领域比起照片亲眼见到更有冲击力，修长的小腿被黑丝袜裹着，虽然有些肌肉线条但只是显得更加美味可口，源氏没有穿鞋，直接穿着丝袜踩在木地板上，而从短短的裙摆下面，垂坠下来的是一条毛茸茸的，带着翘起弧度的猫尾巴——这个玩具他们曾经玩过几次，之后源氏以“玩腻了”为由把它收了起来，但那几次经历都让麦克雷印象深刻，所以他很清楚这个看似可爱的猫尾底部其实是个无论是造型还是尺寸都相当可观的假阳具。  
“找不到猫耳朵，只能这样弥补一下了。”源氏用无辜的语气这样解释道。  
“这可太不公平了，宝贝儿，”麦克雷用拇指蹭了蹭下唇，他感受到了那种像是没烟可抽时的焦渴感，“你自己玩得那么开心，我在这里干等着呢。”  
源氏试图做一个风情万种的姿势，结果差点绊倒在地，他咯咯笑着蹦上床，和一只兔子似的——然后因为撞在床上的力道而软了腰，撑在麦克雷的肩膀上，颤抖地吐了一口气，凑近看的话源氏的脸色简直红得要滴出血来，果然还是有点害羞的吧——简直是自作自受。  
麦克雷的手指顺着后背的布料下滑，掀起了本来就遮不住饱满臀部的百褶裙，触手一片光滑的肌肤，他果然在底下什么都没穿。  
“这不是给你……哈啊……补偿了吗。”源氏用侧脸蹭了蹭麦克雷布满胡茬的下巴，就像一只真的猫儿一样，麦克雷的手继续下滑，摸到那个毛茸茸尾巴的根部，绒毛全部都被流出来的润滑液打湿，结成一缕一缕的，被撑开的穴口紧紧含着那个假阳具，又因为绒毛的刺激而不断收缩。  
“别。”源氏抓住了他那只不安分的手，从他身上撑着坐了起来，然后又因为这个姿势把玩具含得更深而浑身抖了一下，“今天不是说要给你看看日本的玩法吗？ ”  
源氏抬起了那两只穿着黑丝袜的脚沿着麦克雷大敞的腿根一下滑过去，轻轻踩上了当中微微抬头的性器。  
“我可没有恋足那样的癖好啊。”麦克雷嘴上这么说着，还是向后躺倒了一点，用一种看好戏的态度看自家男友又要搞出什么花样。  
“我都做到这个份上了你要停下来吗？”脚趾头微微弓起，勾住家居服宽松的裤腰往下拽，另一只脚掀开一点T恤的下摆，丝袜光滑的表面贴着结实的腹肌磨蹭。  
“那你可要努力一点。”被源氏一直在那蹭来蹭去想扒下他内裤的动作撩拨到不行，麦克雷索性自己伸手拉下了最后那块布料，让开始精神起来的性器暴露在空气中。  
源氏的身子微微后仰，猫尾蹭在不住颤抖的床垫上，因为每一次体内玩具的深入而逼出一声带着气音的闷哼，即使是这样，他也还是卖力地用两边脚掌贴合住茎身，把开始发烫的部位夹在敏感的脚心抚弄，丝袜柔滑的触感摩蹭阴茎又是另一种感受，好像每个角落都被细细抚慰过了似的，麦克雷的眼神紧紧盯住因为抬腿而掀开的短短裙摆下面，浑圆的两瓣臀肉挤在床垫上，中间的沟壑已经湿透了，流出来的不知是润滑还是情液把身下的床单润湿了一片，而一条黑色的毛茸茸猫尾撑开了股缝，弯折着被压在臀肉下面，末端露出一点没有被吞进去的假阳具，被穴口箍得紧紧的。而这一切景象都因为他的动作而在百褶裙下面若隐若现。  
源氏用被丝袜包裹的大拇指轻戳开始冒出前液的龟头，黏糊糊的液体沾在黑色布料上，闪着一点莹莹的光。脚心贴着柱身滑到底部，再回到顶端，模仿平时手活的动作，渗出的液体在黑色丝袜上洇出一块深色的痕迹。  
麦克雷艰难地咽了一口口水，这实在是太刺激了。  
而源氏这边，老是保持着腿悬空的姿势让他大腿的肌肉开始酸痛，而只要稍微动一动想要调整姿势，那根尾巴末端的假阳具就会更深地捅进内里，撞上那一块敏感的肠壁，跟别提绒毛还在不断刺激着穴口的嫩肉，润湿液体从体内慢慢往外渗，让柱身在他体内滑动得愈发顺畅。而脚下的热度几乎烫的他脸红，前液打湿了丝袜，让布料紧紧黏住他的指缝，这让他感觉自己好像直接踩在了那根性器上似的，明明不是多敏感的部位，但此刻那根熟悉的性器每一个部位的触感都透过脚底忠实地传导到了他的脑海中，脚下的性器愈发膨胀，精神抖擞丝毫不像是有松懈的迹象。  
真的是自作自受啊，他开始后悔起来。  
“差不多……可以了。”源氏的语气带着点妥协的意愿，“我的腿酸了。”  
“你可真是不负责任啊。”麦克雷的笑声哑得像是渴了好几天，他握住了一只在自己身下作乱的脚，虎口刚好圈住了纤细的脚踝，那只脚背弓了起来，黑色的丝袜上浸透了乱七八糟的液体。鬼使神差地，他低头含吮住了一只浑圆的拇指。  
源氏的身体一下弹起来，脚趾头被啃咬的感觉如此明晰，温热的舌尖抵住被唾液浸透了的丝袜，摩挲着他的足尖，他开口的声音被喘息打得支离破碎：“你不是说……你不是……啊……恋足癖的吗。”  
“我想癖好都是培养起来的，宝贝儿。”麦克雷放过了被舔得透湿的足尖，把那条穿着丝袜的腿扛上肩膀，整个人压上前的动作把少年柔韧的身体拉开到极限，穴口夹着的玩具几乎要被猛然收紧的肌肉挤出来。麦克雷摸到那条湿漉漉的尾巴，坏心眼地把它往里面捅了一下，才舍得把它拔出来，润滑和情液早就混合在一起，在穴口恋恋不舍地放开玩具时，发出了极其羞耻的“啵”的一声。  
源氏的呼吸被卡在嗓子里，像是在挣扎一样攥紧了身下的床单，麦克雷掀开了那条百褶裙，裙摆撩起翻折在他的胸口，布料太过滑溜一下子又落下去，蹭着他早就高高翘起的前端。麦克雷啧了一声，把裙摆又往上推了一点，源氏索性把那块布料含在了嘴里。  
“你给我进来啊。”他嘴里叼着自己的裙摆，含含糊糊地说，也不管自己的语气是有多么急切，滚烫的液体开始在眼角蓄积。  
“耐心点，这不是你先开始的吗。”麦克雷抬起了源氏的另一条腿，并拢的腿间由裙摆和黑色丝袜勾勒出了一片绝对领域——他从看到照片的那一刻就想这么干了——麦克雷挺腰把肉棒送进了那条夹出来的缝隙。  
触感和预想的一样滑腻，虽然之前不是没有干过少年紧实的大腿，但是这次有了黑色丝袜的衬托，显得那一片光滑的皮肤更加白皙，黏糊糊的液体从他翘起的顶端滴滴答答地落在腿缝和丝袜上，简直色情得过了分。  
源氏的指甲深深嵌进麦克雷的肩头，“别玩我了。”他一边气恼地咬了一口结实的颈侧一边说，性器在对方挺腰撞击的动作中不断蹭在腹肌上，粗糙的体毛刮得敏感的尖端又爽又疼，更加要命的是失去填充物的穴口，被性器时不时地蹭过，空虚地一张一合，流出更多黏糊糊的液体来。  
麦克雷在腿缝中又猛插了几下，才放过那片已经被磨红的皮肤，分开已经没什么力气，软软垂在他臂弯的两条修长的腿，插进那个又湿又热，饥渴已久的小洞里。  
两个人同时如释重负地叹了一口气。  
前面磨蹭得太久，麦克雷一进去就开始全速抽插，湿软的内壁根本抵抗不了入侵，蓄积的液体从穴口滴落下来，被不断拍打出淫秽的声响。  
没办法坚持太久，在又一次深入之后，源氏抠紧了抓住麦克雷肩膀的手，颤抖着不堪重负地高潮了，而麦克雷强迫自己从那个湿软紧致，不住痉挛的小口里拔出来，把喷射而出的精液撒在已经被蹭下来一截，堪堪挂在膝盖处的丝袜上，让白色的浊液把这条湿哒哒的丝袜彻底弄脏。  
"所以……对日本文化的感觉如何？"躺在床尾，好不容易喘匀一点气的源氏问道，他把湿透了的丝袜从腿上蹭下来丢到一边——这下这双袜子算是彻底报废了。  
"其实，"麦克雷用安抚的力道一点点顺着男友汗湿的头发，一边露出一个不怀好意的笑容，"我看到那个寄来的箱子里还有一件和服……"


	2. 舌尖上的麦源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，生子暗示

麦克雷是在一个普通的早上发觉第一个预兆的。  
他首先感受到第一缕照射在眼皮上的光线，懒得睁眼，在柔软的床垫上翻了个身，感受到压在自己完好的那只手上的硬物——这种金属的触感他已经再熟悉不过了，他现在已经能够抱着他的机械男友就像抱着一只硬邦邦的泰迪熊一样安然入睡。  
睡梦中，他的小忍者乖顺地向他的方向蹭了蹭，脑袋埋进了他的颈窝，金属的下颚压在他的肩头，毛茸茸的发丝糊了他一脸。虽然重组之后守望先锋的条件不比当年，但是作为少数确定关系的伴侣，温斯顿还是尽力为他们安排了单独宿舍，在任务的间隙，相拥而眠成了一种日常惯例，这是几年前在外漂泊的两人怎么都想不到的。  
然后他嗅到了那股再熟悉不过的信息素，清甜的抹茶味——只是今天，他发觉这味道有些不一样了。  
仍然是那种抹茶味，但是比起记忆中的，甜度却有些爆表，就像是有人往杯子里加了一大壶奶油和一大勺糖。  
他半睁开眼睛，看到源氏头顶漆黑的发旋，对方为了逃避阳光的直射，把整个脸都埋进了自己的肩窝。他轻轻抚过源氏脑后的金属装甲，金属颈椎后面掩藏着他残存的腺体——往日里，源氏的信息素极其浅淡，在没有绑定之前他甚至无法察觉到，而在绑定了这么多年之后，他早就习惯了这种若有若无的茶香味，现在猛然迸发出如此的浓度，即使没有到呛人的程度，却让他着实有几分不习惯。  
这倒不是说他不喜欢这样的味道。  
他将鼻尖在那些让人痒痒的发尖儿上蹭了蹭，开口的声音带着睡意的沙哑：“宝贝儿，你今天真是太甜了。”  
源氏勉强挤出了几声含糊的哼哼，只是单纯对声音进行回应，而根本不知道他在说什么的样子。  
这种反应是很少见的，在经过改造之后，他能够像是休眠一样把自己“关闭”，在需要的时候也能一下”开启“，半梦半醒的状态只有在他用人类方式入睡之后才会出现。  
但这是难得的两人共度的假期，他们前晚理所应当地放纵了不止一次，无论是忍者的护甲还是牛仔的衣裤都还躺在地上无人整理，哪怕是清理都没做，就这样相拥入着入睡。  
想要起床的微弱念头就这样轻易被恋人打在脖颈处的呼吸给掐灭了。麦克雷用机械手捋了一把搭在额前的头发，像是吸烟一样，深深吸了一口弥漫在空气中的甜腻信息素。  
黏糊糊的床单裹在身上的感觉说实话不是很舒服，但是比起这个，当下更需要解决的是自己在床单下亢奋起来的那部分。  
这都怪他甜过头了。这样毫无愧疚地想着，麦克雷的右手顺着金属脊椎下滑，抚过柔韧的人造肌理，轻车熟路地寻觅到那个缝隙，手指触碰到入口处的褶皱，一片湿软滑腻，既有昨晚射进去的东西，还有滚烫的情液随着指尖拨弄的动作滴落出来。  
看来一大早欲求不满的人不止他一个。  
指尖潜入那个微微敞开的入口，插进去一点就被急切地吸住，埋在自己颈上的呼吸急促起来，源氏挣扎着挤出了一声：“杰西……！”  
“你是做了什么好梦了吗？”麦克雷的轻笑被俯身吹在源氏颤抖着睁开的眼睑上。“已经湿得这么厉害了。”  
“昨天……哈啊……昨天还没有做够吗。”源氏这么说着，却顺从地张开一点大腿，方便麦克雷的手指往里面探索。  
手指合着不断涌出的黏液搅出了羞耻的咕啾水声，人工重塑的甬道无论是触感还是热度都和真正的人体别无两样，紧紧裹着捅进去的两根手指。  
“你看上去可不像是吃饱了的样子。”麦克雷探进去第三根手指，在传感器所在的位置用力刮了一圈，源氏的身体猛地绷紧了，柔韧的腿根肌肉夹了一下他的手腕。麦克雷把手指抽出来，指间夹着的全是粘稠的半透明液体，情液和精液的混合物被搅和成了浑浊的乳白色，从穴口到抽离的指尖拉出一道细丝，连了好长才断开。  
“那就快点把‘早餐’端上来啊。”源氏翻过身去，用一种双腿敞开的姿势仰躺着，无论是言语还是动作都是明确地邀请。彼此结合得太久，早就过了为情欲羞涩的年纪，况且他们都不是会对恋人隐瞒欲望的人。  
麦克雷索性把裹在身上碍事的被子一下掀开，翻身压上那具比自己小上一圈的身体，把对方完全圈在自己怀抱投下的阴影里。胯下的性器早就兴致盎然，硬挺着散发着热度，一丝液体从顶端渗出，被他蹭在源氏大腿深色的人造肌肉上。  
微凉的金属手掌握住了滚烫的肉棒，指尖划过那些凸起的青筋，然后引导着那根大家伙找到自己腿间湿润而敞开的入口。  
“感觉如何？”麦克雷在一点点把硬挺送进去的时候问道，经过一晚上的过度使用，湿软的内里毫无障碍地吞进了他的性器，而不是像他们最初的那些性爱，干涩的甬道根本吃不完尺寸不合的大家伙。  
“早餐热得有点慢啊。”源氏把吻落在麦克雷毛茸茸的下巴，贴着他的嘴角露出一个微笑。  
“别心急嘛。”麦克雷并没有加快动作，他含住了源氏的唇瓣，两人交换了一个漫长而湿哒哒的吻，而他下身挺进的动作也是慢条斯理的，像是考究的美食家在品尝餐后甜点似的，敏感的龟头碾过不住收缩的甬道，一点点深入，直到顶端压到一个不甚明显的入口——那是人造肌理和真正器官的分界线，Omega尚且保存下来的孕育器官就在那里。  
被顶到宫口的感觉让源氏暂停了那个绵长的吻， 大口喘息起来，两条有力的腿盘住了麦克雷的腰，把滚烫的性器吞得更深。  
麦克雷被痉挛着收紧的甬道猛地吸住，他不得不停顿了一下防止自己丢脸地被榨出来，接着稍稍后退一点，再重重撞进去，顶端探进了那个入口，如同浸泡在里面一汪温暖的泉水里面。  
两个人同时呻吟出声。  
“我说真的，你今天真的，格外的甜。”麦克雷舔了一下源氏颈部绷紧的人造肌肉，犬齿微微陷进柔韧的表面。多亏了安吉拉的坚持，源氏的腺体在受损严重的情况下保住了部分功能，他仍然还能标记和被标记别人。现在由于情潮的上涌，本来就不正常地浓郁的信息素更是化作了一张厚厚的毯子，把麦克雷劈头盖脸地包裹进去了。他感觉自己就像是进了曾经在日本见过的那种糖果屋，当时源氏把一大把金平糖塞进了他的嘴里，那挥之不去的甜腻味道在他的味蕾上停留了一整天。  
而现在呢，他就像被人丢进了装满金平糖的糖果盒，而自己正抱着最大颗的糖果又亲又舔。麦克雷凑近源氏开始湿润的眼角，吻去了那里蓄积的泪水，连本来咸涩的液体现在尝起来都是冰糖的味道。  
“我觉得你也……”源氏把他的脸扳过来吻上他的嘴唇，金属表面蹭着胡茬，“特别甜。”他的话在唇舌交缠中变得含含糊糊。  
接下来的性爱节奏格外的缓慢，大颗的汗珠从麦克雷的额头砸落源氏胸口的金属板，每一次深入都捅到最深，顶上敏感的宫口，从湿到不能再湿的甬道里再挤出一股情液来，床单脏得比之前还要彻底，搅成一团的液体顺着忍者的臀间滑落，有些粘附在他的大腿上。他的指尖深深掐进麦克雷结实的肩头，在棕色的后背皮肤上划出一道一道的红印。  
像是溺水的人寻求氧气一样，他们的唇渴求着彼此，呼吸交缠，夹杂着信息素的唾液被混杂在一起——无法像普通的伴侣一样通过啃咬腺体的方式获得信息素，所以他们用更多的吻来满足对彼此无尽的欲望。  
源氏首先绷紧了身子，腰猛地挺起来，整个人像是一把锁一样紧紧缠住了麦克雷，他快要到了——眼泪顺着脸颊落下来，脸烫到要爆炸一样，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地吻着麦克雷，像是一只在寒风中被吹迷糊了的小猫，只知道往最温暖的热源处撞。  
麦克雷最后撞了几次，捅到那个会让源氏哑着嗓子尖叫起来的深度，然后茎身被一股粘稠的热液浇了个透，甬道剧烈痉挛着，被膨胀起来的根部死死锁住，精液被注进昨晚已经被射了个满的器官。  
麦克雷结束吻的时候，在源氏的下唇轻轻啃咬了一下，但是源氏只是迷蒙着眼睛，无法做出什么回应。保持着锁死的姿势，麦克雷尽量调整了姿势，好让他们在接下来的一段时间内能躺的舒服一些。  
“你是不是变得敏感了啊……”麦克雷在和源氏一样迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，低声问了这么一句，但是很显然没有人有心思细想这个问题，毕竟，有没有什么害处不是吗？

事情的转折是在那之后的一个多星期，某天莉娜像往常一样连跑带闪地从走廊中和麦克雷擦肩而过，那句“你好啊”还回荡在空气中时她的人已经没了影，麦克雷习以为常地继续往前走，谁知她忽然一个闪回出现在他面前，大睁着的眼中满是惊愕，她又凑近了一点，露出一个开朗的笑容“没想到你喜欢这样的香水啊？”  
“什么？我没有喷香水啊？”麦克雷嗅了嗅自己的袖口，皱起了眉头，“我什么都没闻到，大概是信息素的味道吧。”  
“可是你的信息素不是这个味道的啊，”猎空者做出思索的样子，“如果说之前是冰美式的话，现在简直是卡布奇诺。”  
“有那么甜吗？”麦克雷回想起自己在源氏身上发现的变化，不由得更加疑惑起来。  
“是真的很甜啦，甜心。”猎空对他露出一个笑容，“不过没有很难闻的。我还要去找温斯顿，先走啦。”

但是最终，发现不对劲的是安吉拉。  
从医学大会上归来的好医生立刻马不停蹄地开始张罗着给他们体检的事情，不过这次，当源氏和麦克雷一走进她的医疗室，她就愣住了，停下了手上正在输入的数据。  
“源氏，”她露出一个眉头紧锁的表情，“我觉得你有必要进行一次特殊检查。”

END


	3. 猫耳源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUSSY源

在盯着看了一整天之后，麦克雷终于有机会光明正大的摸上了源氏脑袋的猫耳朵。手下并不是像普通的猫咪那样柔软的触感，而是光滑的金属表面，但是随着被抚摸的动作，源氏配合地歪了歪脑袋，那对猫耳也像真正的猫咪一样抖动了几下。  
“你居然会让他们装上这种东西。”麦克雷一边回忆着仅有的几次和毛茸茸小生物接触的经验，一边挠了挠金属猫耳的根部。  
“因为是万圣节。”源氏盘腿坐在两人共享的床上，面甲被卸了下来，他的眼睛也像是真的猫一样随着抚摸眯了起来，与猫耳配套的金属猫尾巴在床单上蜷曲了起来。“而且温斯顿在实验新的神经感应系统，所以莉娜就出了这个主意。”  
“……你还真是坦然啊。”麦克雷的另一只手抓住了那条一直在若有若无地在自己大腿内侧蹭来蹭去的猫尾巴，机械手的表面在金属上划拉出一阵清脆的响声，而源氏倒是因为这新奇的触感而低低喘息了一声。  
“别说得你好像不想做似的。”源氏转了身体，在床上轻轻撑了一下，然后用战场上腾跃一样的敏捷动作按倒了背后的人，这个动作倒是真的像只扑杀的猫咪了。  
他的“猎物”非常顺从地随着他的力道倒进一堆蓬松的枕头里，用来装扮猎手的阔沿帽也被撞落一边，空出来的手分别摁住了忍者的腰肢和臀部，动作熟稔得就像被磁铁吸上去似的。  
接吻也是再熟练不过了，忍者在接吻的时候用手指摩挲着牛仔下巴上的胡茬，捣乱的手在一吻结束的时候被一把攥住。  
“他们还真给你装了猫爪子。”麦克雷捏着源氏的手细细端详，在掌心的地方新装上了发光条，被完美的做成了猫爪肉垫的形状，就是这个肉垫的颜色是绿色的还发着莹莹的亮光。  
“别捏了那又不是真的……”麦克雷忽然在掌心舔了一下，让人头皮发麻的暧昧湿意吓得源氏差点弹出了手里剑。  
“这也有传感器吗？”麦克雷眯起了眼睛，他拉着源氏的手下探，暗示的意思不能再明显。  
做了这么多次之后，源氏解开麦克雷那条浮夸的皮带扣的动作简直是轻车熟路，有时候时间紧迫，牛仔只会解开皮带，快速地在源氏柔韧温暖的大腿内侧发泄一次，搞得忍者深色的人造肌肉上满是白色的粘稠物。  
但是这次麦克雷的皮带不是原来的那条，而是更加复杂的样式，还附带了用来装十字弩的皮扣。不过这在忍者灵巧的机械手指下只是多费几秒钟的时间罢了，很快皮带连同上面挂着的装饰用弓弩都被丢下了床，砸在地板上发出沉重的响声。  
“嘿，你可得对我的武器好一点。”当源氏拉开拉链，掏出那根半硬的物事时，麦克雷露出了一个暧昧的笑容。  
“我保养武器可是很有一套的。”源氏为着手心传来的格外清晰的热量和重量而舔了舔嘴角。说实话，莹莹绿光照着一根老二的场面着实有点诡异，不过两个人早就习惯了这种小情趣。惯于投掷手里剑的机械手指触摸着那根上面的褶皱，用指尖轻轻摩挲顶部的敏感出，掌心的肉垫蹭着逐渐凸起的脉络，另一只手包覆住了底部的小球，像只好奇的猫儿一样戳戳捣捣。  
麦克雷从不会闲着享受对方的服务，他的手沿着忍者弓起的腰线滑动，再度被吸引到那两瓣圆润的弧度上，只不过现在那里有格外新奇的事物——一条不老实地扫来扫去的机械尾巴。他用完好的手圈住尾巴根，明显感到身上人的动作一僵，他轻笑一声，像撸动性器的动作一样摩擦起了那根尾巴，而对方的颤抖近乎激烈，圆润的尾巴尖几乎是紧紧地缠住了他的手腕。  
“抓住你的猫尾巴啦。”他的脸凑近那对晃动的猫耳朵，用沙哑的嗓音念道。  
“那你要怎么处置我呢，猎人先生？”源氏歪歪头，嘴角翘起的弧度和对方几乎一模一样。  
保护作用的护甲被卸下来，那个隐秘的入口已经滴滴答答地渗出了一小缕湿液，虽然已经被捂得温热，但是牛仔的机械手指冷不丁捅进去的感觉还是让他咬紧了下唇。麦克雷手下的动作没停，而另一只手托住了源氏的脸，吻上那瓣被咬的红肿的嘴唇，大拇指扫过面颊上的一道伤疤。  
这个吻绵长而潮湿，吞咽不及的唾液沿着交叠的唇瓣流下来，打湿了颈子上的人造肌肉和牛仔下巴上的胡茬。分开的时候源氏的眼睛变得雾蒙蒙一片，这时候麦克雷抽回了在内里翻搅的两根手指，空虚感让他的眼睛微微眯起来，然后又被麦克雷接下来的动作吓得瞪圆了。  
这个天杀的牛仔，他握着源氏的猫尾巴，把圆润光滑的尾尖塞进了湿哒哒的入口。  
源氏嘟哝着用日语骂了一句什么，握着对方那根的手指不受控制地收紧了一点，“停……你给我……哈啊……”同时进入和被开拓的双重快感逼出了他的呻吟，他摇摇头，试图恢复一点清明。  
麦克雷捏着一点尾巴尖，把它慢慢抽出来，银白色的表面沾满了里面透明的湿液，粘稠地在穴口拉出一道银丝。他的喉结不受控制地上下滚动了一下，那根尾巴像是滑溜溜的蛇一样从他的手指尖溜走了。  
“已经好了，别磨蹭。”源氏的声音抖得不像话，电子音的成分更加明显，他像猫一样蹭了蹭麦克雷的下巴，耳朵尖戳到了对方的脸颊，而手指紧紧捏住了麦克雷的深色斗篷，一个使劲，不太牢靠的缝线就崩裂开来。  
“看来明年我得换个装扮了。”麦克雷托住源氏的臀部，在对方的配合下把忍者的身体翻过去，还贴心的在他胸口垫了个枕头。  
“你觉得兔女郎如何？”源氏用跪趴的姿势微微转过头来，脸上的笑容带着一点挑衅的意味。  
“好啊，我们可以一起。”麦克雷抓住了那根晃来晃去的猫尾巴，将源氏的臀部提得更高一点，然后挺身进入了那个湿漉漉的，迫不及待吸吮着的入口。


End file.
